Christmas Spirit
by Dylixia
Summary: Sora had been through so much and seen so much darkness. When Christmas finally rolled around, he just wasn't feeling it. No-one else understands it, but of course, there's always one person that he can turn to. /Riku x Sora\ Merry Christmas!


**Christmas Spirit**

Sweet little Riku/Sora fic to celebrate Christmas. Hope everyone has a good one! (:

* * *

It was your typical, cosy, white Christmas. The ground was blanketed with snow and pretty, colourful fairy lights glowed in every single tree, every single shop window and on every single lamppost. That was Christmas Town. That's what Sora wanted. He'd seen it; the way the snow sparkled like crystals and children wrapped themselves up in thick, fluffy coats to ward off the bone-biting cold as they laughed happily in the midst of epic snowball wars.

But it never snowed in Destiny Islands. No, it wasn't cold and delightful. In fact, it got hotter; unbearably hot. In the sweltering heat, with not even a single snowflake, it wasn't Christmas. Christmas didn't look like it should- like it did in Christmas Town- even at night time, because the amber sunsets and peach-coloured sky stole away the glow of Christmas lights, and with it, the Christmas spirit.

Sora's friends and family didn't mind. They loved Destiny Islands' Christmases because they didn't know any other kind. It was easy for them to embrace the holiday as a time for relaxation and festivities because they hadn't seen what Sora had. Then again that was, in some ways, something to be thankful for. Though saving the worlds had its benefits, Sora had seen and felt dark things. It was, after all, the light of his own world that had saved him.

Christmas on Destiny Islands used to be enough for Sora too, but then he travelled and discovered true Christmas.

Even on Christmas Eve, after a few weeks of increasing excitement and a quiet, desperate search for the Christmassy feeling that he longed for, Sora still hadn't found it. He still wasn't in the right mood. Staring out of his open bedroom window, Sora sighed and exhaled deeply, his breath not even condensing on the warm glass.

"Damn," He muttered, crossing his arms and leaning on the painted windowsill. "Why's Christmas gotta be in the summer?"

His lips shifted into a childish pout as he leaned his head sideways against the window frame, looking out at the sea that he had a great view of. Though it was so far away, he could even see the island, because the night was so clear. There was no breeze to whistle through his cinnamon coloured spikes or to dry out his cerulean eyes but the humidity in the air was suffocating.

Suddenly, he felt like he couldn't breathe. Leaning further out of the window, he cursed his depressive mood. He couldn't sleep- but it was out of annoyance rather than the excitement that most children and teenagers his age were feeling.  
Closing his eyes to the calm, empty sea that filled his vision, Sora remembered the last day of school, that had only been a week or so ago.  


* * *

Kairi had leapt at him out of nowhere when he left the school building. It was mufti day, to celebrate the end of the term, so he had been wearing his usual outfit of baggy shorts and a tank top but he'd ditched the short-sleeved jacket to try and relieve himself of the intense heat. Kairi had switched her favourite pink dress for a denim miniskirt and a flowery orange vest top that reminded Sora of their friend Olette. At the subtle similarity, Sora found his mind wondering if it felt like Christmas in Twilight Town. It probably didn't, he decided, but the answer didn't stop him from wishing to go there and find it out for himself.

"It's Christmas!" Kairi had screeched, launching herself at Sora and flinging her arms around his neck, the cold plastic of numerous bracelets pressing into the skin of Sora's neck.

Blowing out the auburn strands of hair that had somehow gotten into his mouth, Sora had wiped his lips with the back of his hand before returning the hug.

"Sure is." He'd smiled, Kairi pulling back to return the expression with happy violet eyes.

Flicking her long hair over her shoulder, the redhead tapped him on the chest with a bright orange fingernail.

"Time to give you your present, Sora!" She declared, reaching into her black satchel bag and drawing out a tightly wrapped box, gold wrapping paper catching the sunlight and hurting Sora's eyes. He winced but quickly hid it so that Kairi wouldn't mistake his action for apprehension.

"Thanks, Kairi!" Sora smiled softly, taking the gift and turning it over in his hands, judging the weight- it was quite light- before swinging his backpack over to his front so that he could unzip it and put the gift inside. "I'll save it for Christmas day."

Nodding, Kairi pursed her lip-gloss coated lips and put her arms behind her back, rocking up and down on her heels.

"So… Where's my present?" She beamed, stepping closer to her friend.

Letting out a light laugh, Sora obediently reached into his bag again and pulled out Kairi's present. It was a pretty little charm bracelet that he'd seen at the jewellery store in Twilight Town. Not only were its ruby stones Kairi's favourite kind of gem, but the bracelet had defensive properties… So maybe it could help protect her if anything like the Heartless attacked again.

"I didn't forget about you." Sora assured the girl waiting eagerly before him.

Taking the wrapped box excitedly, Kairi had clutched it close to her chest and stepped closer to Sora. Before the boy could question the unexpected movement, she pressed her lips to his cheek in an affectionate kiss.

When she stepped back again, she had the hint of a blush spread across her cheeks. Seeing his bewildered expression, she giggled girlishly.

"Merry Christmas, Sora."

"Y-you too, Kai." Sora's tongue had stumbled over the words clumsily.

As Kairi offered yet another happy smile, turning around to run after the impatiently waiting Selphie, Sora traced his fingertips over his cheek, where she'd kissed him. Teenagers ran past him, pushing against him as he stood frozen to the spot.

"That should… have made me happier than it did…" He'd said to himself, as a tiny frown appeared on his face.  


* * *

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the kiss, its effect _or_ its meaning- if it even had one- out of his head. The confusion that this dilemma brought with it did nothing to help his mood.

Though it happened many days ago, the memory of the stupid kiss still lingered in his mind.

"Gah," Sora growled into the open space outside his window.

Frustration washing over him, he pushed a hand through his wild spikes before reaching for his bedside table, taking his phone and sliding it open.

'_Hey, I know it's late n I hope I didnt wake u up… I cant sleep. Im not enjoying xmas this yr. :('_

He sent the text message to Riku. The older boy rarely got to sleep until about two AM but it still felt almost rude to text him at three minutes to midnight. Ignoring the tiny morsels of guilt swirling in the pit of his stomach, Sora leaned back against the cushioned window seat and awaited Riku's potential reply.

Not five minutes later, his phone buzzed next to him and with a stupid amount of gratitude, Sora opened the new message.

'_Hey, yeah I know what you mean. You didn't wake me, don't worry. What're you doing up so late anyways? X'_

Of course, Riku responded with perfect grammar. The silver-haired boy loathed chat-speak with a passion but he always seemed to make an exception for Sora. They were best friends, after all.

Pausing to think for naught but a second, the brunette hurriedly started to write his reply.

'_Not much. Just thinking really… Didnt see u 2day.. hope u got my present 4 me tho. ;) x'_

Smiling as he hit 'send', Sora relaxed a little. It was just a welcomed side effect of interacting with Riku. He'd been without the older boy for more than a year and now he finally had his best friend back. Though it had been awkward and borderline difficult at first, it took no time at all for them to fall back into the way they always had with each other; the way that they'd missed for so long. Now, they were closer than ever and Sora loved it.

'_Aw, I'm just watching some crappy Christmas film on TV. Of course I got your present. I'll give it to you tomorrow? X'_

Riku had, as expected, replied extremely fast and this caused Sora's smile to brighten a few watts.

'_Sure. I'll come to your house? X'_

'_Yeah, sounds good. Hey Sora, miss you. (: x'_

That was the reply text message that caused the grin to threaten to split Sora's face in two. The last part made his heart swell in his chest, releasing a warmth that spread through his entire body.

'_Miss you too Riku. Sleepy now, speak 2 u tomoz. X x'_

Yawning extensively, Sora blinked slowly, his eyelids suddenly tired and heavy. He left his window open, falling back onto his bed and leaving the covers off because it was already too stuffy in his bedroom. His phone vibrated once more against his chest and with slow, heavy movements, he slid it open and read Riku's message.

'_Ok, g'night Sora. Merry Christmas, love you, man. X'_

Sora fell asleep with a smile on his face. It didn't quite feel like Christmas yet, though the time was five minutes after midnight and it was officially Christmas day, but he certainly felt a lot better anyway.

* * *

Sora woke up bright and early. It was Christmas morning; five AM to be exact. His parents had a strict no-getting-up-before-10-AM-on-Christmas-day policy and his heart was so empty that he couldn't even try to be annoyed or disappointed. How crappy was Christmas going to be if he still felt like the freaking Grinch?

With a morose sigh, he clambered out of bed and stood there in silence for a few moments, contemplating his options. Then he decided; he'd go to Riku's.

It might have sounded selfish- it was so early… but Sora just really longed for his best friend's company at that moment. Biting his lip nervously, he stepped into action, reaching for his deodorant and applying it. He pushed the hesitation out of his mind and went about getting dressed a silently as he could.

Once he was finished, he brushed his teeth in the bathroom, grabbed his phone, keys and present for Riku, then swung open his bedroom window as far as the hinges would allow. It was too risky to leave via the front door; his stairs were creaky and he didn't want to wake his parents. They wouldn't approve of this early-morning expedition of his.

Besides, he'd climbed out of his window too many times to find the prospect of it daunting. It was easy- the trellis provided decent grip and footholds for his oversized trainers and it was just so much quicker than the average way of exiting the house.

He reached the ground safely, albeit after a heart-stopping moment of panic when a cawing gull overhead distracted him and almost made him lose his balance. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, Sora double-checked the pockets of his usual pair of shorts. Everything was in place and as it should be.  
The mainland island town was deserted, everyone tucked up safe in their beds, not yet awoken by the sun's rays because it was still too low in the azure sky. Though the setting could have been eerie, it wasn't because the birds cawed softly, circling in the air and for once, there was a breeze and it carried the whispering sounds of the rolling waves to Sora's ears.

At the pure serenity, Sora allowed himself a smile. It was enjoyable, this peacefulness, but he didn't want to waste time. So, picking up his feet, he broke out into a run and jogged through the streets until he reached Riku's house.

Riku's house was slightly bigger than the others on his street, but it wasn't exactly massive. However, there was enough space between one end of the house and the other for Sora to feel comfortable in the knowledge that he could ring Riku, waking him up and _not_ his entire family. That is, _if_ the silver-haired boy's phone wasn't on silent. If that was the case, then Sora didn't know _what_ he'd do. He wasn't about to lob some pebble or rock at Riku's windowpane and risk breaking that expensive glass. Double-glazed or not, Sora would probably at least manage to crack it- he'd gotten a lot stronger and better at aiming from all the practise using the keyblade.

Hovering awkwardly, Sora stood in front of Riku's house with his phone pressed close to his ear. Luckily for him, the other boy picked up on the fifth or sixth ring.

"Hello?" A groggy voice greeted on the other end.

"Hey Riku, I'm at your house."

There were a few moments of silence as Sora's words sunk into Riku's sleep-clouded brain.

"…Sora, it's half five in the morning. When I told you to come round, I meant later on." The older teenager's voice was clearer but tinted with annoyance, with an equal amount of amusement though.

"I'm sorry." Sora apologised and he really meant it. Right then, he had a reality check- this was ridiculous, now he just felt stupid and selfish. "I just feel really down right now."

Riku hummed sympathetically and through the receiver came the sound of rustling fabric as- presumably- Riku sat up in his bed.

"Aw, Sora. No-one should feel like that on Christmas. Stick around, I'll be right down."

There it was again- that tingly, warm feeling that Sora got the night before when Riku told him that he missed him. It was nice to feel wanted, he thought.

"'Kay." He agreed, smiling at the empty air in front of him as he hung up the phone. His fingers unconsciously tightened around Riku's present and he rested it against his chest as he leaned back against the brick wall of Riku's house.

Ten minutes or so later, Riku emerged from the house, having snuck out the front door. In one hand, he carried an ice box and in the other he was gripping a gift-wrapped box. Immediately, he flashed Sora a warm smile, his aqua eyes piercing through his platinum bangs.  
Approaching Sora, he handed the brunette the present and bumped his fist lightly against his shoulder.

"Hey, hey." He grinned, putting his arm over the shorter boy's shoulder. "Merry Christmas, you little sap."

"Heh, you too, idiot. Here." Sora patted one hand against Riku's back and handed him the gift with the other.

Nodding in thanks, Riku moved to unwrap the package but Sora stopped him, curling his fingers around Riku's hand. When Riku looked at him questioningly in response, Sora gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, you can open it later… Wanna go to the island?"

The look of confusion melted away from Riku's tired face and he nodded, sincerely.

"Sure." Swinging the cooler box in his left hand, he drew Sora's attention to it. "I brought drinks. Nice and cold."

"Awesome." Sora beamed, fingers tracing the bow adorning his present from Riku. "Let's go."

They reached the dock in less than five minutes. After a short session of banter over whose boat was better, they agreed to take Riku's because it was marginally bigger than Sora's and still had both of its oars. Originally, Sora had been miffed off at Riku's blatant putting-down of his old, beloved boat, but later, he took great glee in telling Riku that as it was _his_ boat, _he_ could row it.  
Consequently, Sora lay on one of the boat's bench seats, cooler box by his side, gift clutched closely to his chest and his cerulean eyes trained on the sky above them.

Riku rowed quickly, the boat piercing through the calm and kind waves. Sometimes, it was hard not to watch Riku row. A look of intense focus and concentration stole over his face and beneath his tight black vest top, which revealed a triangle of tan, toned flesh, the muscle rippled with each movement of his strong arms. It was like watching a beautiful race horse gallop, all grace and strength and power.

Though he was almost as strong as Riku, Sora just hadn't filled out in the same way that Riku had. Sometimes it bothered him but he barely noticed the difference between them in that way anymore.

The entire ride was in comfortable silence but when they pulled up the boat, Sora stepping onto the dock with Riku's warm hand steadying and helping him up, conversation seemed to flow. This island was their safe place and it had been for as long as each of them could remember. They could be themselves there.

They sat on the dock for a while, talking softly about nothing in particular as they watched the sun climb higher in the morning sky. Once the interest in this had dissipated, Sora suggested that they move to the secret cave. It was getting hotter anyway, the air dry and dehydrating.

It was cooler in the cave and they sat with their backs pressed against the cold stone wall, enjoying the drop in temperature. Sora enjoyed spending time with Riku, as he always did, no matter what they were doing. Still, not even the buzzing atmosphere, cheery and content, could only hold off the depressing thoughts for so long. It felt nice, but it didn't feel like Christmas yet.

"I wish I lived in Christmas Town." He said, surprising Riku, whose lips quirked up at the corners.

"Yeah? What's so good about Christmas Town?" Riku challenged playfully, leaning sideways and bumping a shoulder against Sora's.

"Well… Santa lives there." The brunette answered gloomily.

"Sora, Santa doesn't exist." Riku chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief at his younger friend's immaturity, the silver-blue spikes of his hair bouncing with the movement.

"Nuh-uh." Sora insisted, leaning towards Riku. "I've met him. I promise that it's true!"

"Well, I guess after everything, I have to believe you." Riku mused, somewhat hesitantly. "I believe you."

Nodding in satisfaction, Sora laced his fingers behind his head and continued to explain his earlier words, leaning back against the wall.

"And they get now, too. Snow, Riku. It never snows here, not even at Christmas. We've never made a snowman or anything!" He whined, jutting his lower lip out childishly. "I wanna make a snowman."

Riku frowned and then his blue-green eyes glinted with something unrecognisable. Grabbing the cooler box, he snapped open the lid and removed its contents; two cans of lemonade and two sea-salt ice cream bars.

Sora watched suspiciously, eyes slightly narrowed as Riku clawed at the frost clinging to the insides of the box. His pink tongue peeked out between his lips as he scooped out a ball of ice-mush about the same size as a ping-pong ball. Slowly, he set it on the cold stone floor and separated it into two globes, one bigger than the other. Fingers reddened by cold, he tried to shape the white snow into the shapes he wished to create.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked, curiosity overtaking amusement as he leaned forward to get a better look at his friend's work.

"Making you a snowman." Riku replied, voice light.

Sora grinned at this, the warmth blooming in his chest again. Eagerly, he reached out a hand and together with Riku, he made a miniature snowman. Sitting back against the wall again, they admired their work with satisfied smiles.

"I'll tell you what Christmas Town _doesn't_ have." Riku broke the quiet, finally.

"What's that?" Sora frowned, turning to Riku.

"Me!" Riku jabbed a thumb at his own chest, pointing at himself.

Surprised, Sora gave a small laugh before answering seriously.

"I wouldn't trade you for all the perfect Christmases in the world."

Riku's eyes softened, amusement fading to be replaced with unmasked affection.

"I don't want to lose you again either, Sora."

Nodding, Sora stared at the tiny snowman that they'd made together, watching it glisten in the sunlight streaming in from outside.

"After everything we've been through… the darkness and the light and everything in between…" Sora trailed off, inhaling deeply though the air was dry and prickled his throat with the heady scent of the thick, blossoming vegetation outside in the forest. "You're the only one who understands."

The heavy words weighed down upon the two of them for a few seconds, until Riku reached out to comfort Sora, like he always did.

"C'mere." He invited, putting an arm around Sora and tugging the smaller boy closer to him.

The brunet curled up against his friend, body pressed up against his side with his face tucked into Riku's shoulder. The scent of the other boy was comforting to him, familiar and husky. Inhaling deeply, he made a small noise of contentment. They really did understand each other, the two of them.

Dipping his head, Riku rested his chin lightly on the top of Sora's spiky head and tightened his hold on the boy practically in his lap, both arms wrapped around him.

"You okay?" he asked Sora, murmuring the question into the cinnamon-coloured hair. Sora resisted the urge to squirm at the tickling sensation of hot breath brushing against his skin.

"I guess." He replied, resting his hands atop Riku's, which were lying on his stomach.

"Good." Riku sounded genuinely relieved and they sat like that in silence for a few minutes longer, enjoying the embrace.

Tilting his head back against Riku's shoulder, Sora allowed his eyes to roam over the drawings etched into the cave's wall.

"Maybe we should have invited Kairi." He murmured.

At the mentioning of their other close friend, Riku stiffened. Instantly, his arms dropped from Sora's body, releasing him against his will. When Sora turned to look at him in questioning surprise, the older boy's jaw was tight with annoyance.

"Riku…" The younger teenager prompted, stomach dropping.

His sea green eyes were darting restlessly around the room, but finally, Riku looked at Sora, gaze cold and void of any of the affection and warmth that it carried earlier.

"Why'd you have to bring her into this?" He demanded, voice tight with anger.

Taken aback, Sora struggled to speak.

"I'm sorry." He quickly apologised- something he seemed to be doing a lot lately. "I didn't know that anything had gone wrong between you two."

Looking away, Riku studied the drawing to their right, a pained expression crossing his face.

"She just always comes between us. Me and you were so close when we were little; inseparable. Then Kairi came along and all you cared about was her."

Nodding, Sora tried to ignore the guilt licking at his strong façade. He couldn't deny it- it had been true.

"I know." He admitted. Reaching out an arm, he traced the fingertips of one hand over the childish engraving. It was the one of him and Kairi handing paopu fruits to each other. Heart heavy, he withdrew his hand and let it fall to his lap. "But that's not true anymore." He said firmly.

With a soft sigh, Riku encircled him with his arms once more. Instantly, Sora relaxed, warm again both inside and out.

"I like Kairi- you know I do…" Riku assured the younger boy, his voice weary. "I just felt so isolated from the two of you. For years, it was you and her and then me on the sidelines. Like I was less important."

"I know." Sora said again. "It's just… she wanted it to be forever, whatever _it_ was. I'm fond of Kairi, but I guess it was just a crush back then." Shrugging, Sora let his hand find Riku's once more.

Nodding, Riku buried his nose in Sora's hair and they both stared at the engraving, at the thick lines carved deep into the rock.

"I thought it was me at first." Riku admitted somewhat sheepishly, almost embarrassed. "It kind of looked like me."

Sora frowned but then his mind made the connection between the drawing of Kairi's short, choppy hair, drawn by his own hand, and Riku's shorter hairstyle from when they were kids. Riku was right- it did resemble him.

"It should have been you." Sora stated, heart thumping almost painfully in his ribcage at his own words.

"Really?" Riku's voice was uncharacteristically quiet, bordering on timid.

"Yeah."

Silence ensued but there were so many emotions radiating from them both- nostalgia, regret, guilt, affection and love, that words weren't needed. Eventually though, the silence had to be broken. This time, it was by Sora.

"Things change, huh?" He spoke up. Kairi and Riku had always been important to him, but now he could fully appreciate them both. Perhaps… Riku had even become more valuable to him than his redheaded friend was. If that was so, then it was a change that happened naturally and that was how things should be.

"But our feelings don't." Riku sounded so confident as he squeezed Sora closer to him, that there was n room for Sora to hesitate about accepting that statement.

Heart picking up in speed, Sora nodded slowly. It was true, so true. Maybe Riku had always meant more to him, he'd just never realised it. From now on, things would never change, not after this Christmas day. He was jolted out of his appreciative contemplations as Riku released him, getting to his feet.

"Be right back." The silver-haired boy smiled, shaking off the shadows that had settled around them- as cosy as they were- with the brightness in his eyes.

"What? Where are you going?" Sora frowned, preparing to get to his feet too.

But Riku was already running out of the cave.

"To get the other half of your present!" was shouted back at Sora.

Shaking his head at Riku's rash decisions and startling hasty actions, Sora cracked a grin.

"Weirdo." He muttered to the empty cave, drawing up his knees and resting his head on them as he awaited Riku's return.

When the other boy arrived back, his shoes were tied together by their laces and slung over his shoulder, his grey socks poking out from where they were tucked inside them. Raising an eyebrow at Riku's wet, sandy feet and rolled-up denim jeans, Sora opened his mouth to ask 'Why were you in the sea?' but then his sapphire eyes spotted Riku's proud smile and the yellow paopu fruit he was holding in his hand.

"Oh." The brunet said intelligently.

Chuckling, Riku jogged back to Sora and collapsed next to his, dumping his shoes on the ground. Reaching into one of his oversized pockets, he drew out a pocket knife. Sora could only watch, heart pounding enthusiastically in his chest as Riku carved into the fruit, slicing it open. He cut it swiftly in two, removing the stem and throwing it away somewhere. After wiping the blade of the knife clean on his trousers, he set it down.

When his emerald eyes rose to Sora, they were gleaming.

"Breakfast." He declared, but they both knew why he'd gotten the sweet-smelling fruit. To intertwine their destinies.

The pounding in his chest reduced to a persistent fluttering, but this was hardly any better. Riku offered him one half of the paopu and with almost-shaking hands, Sora took it.

"Once we do this, our paths will be intertwined, no matter what." Sora confirmed, inhaling the sweet smell of the fruit before he brought it to his lips and bit into it.

"Yeah. You know what this means, right, Sora?"

When Sora looked up into Riku's eyes, he saw the depth to that question. What Riku was really asking was '_Do you know that this is what lovers do?'_ And he did know that. Maybe that's why he never took the final step and shared a paopu with Kairi. Hoping that the intensity of his feelings was showing in his own eyes- which were usually expressive to a fault- Sora nodded and gently pushed Riku's hand to his mouth.

Catching his drift, Riku gladly bit down on his own half of the fruit, eyes sparkling. Fingers slippery with sweet, sticky fruit juice, they finished the paopu together. The fruit was in season, with it being summer, so it was easily one of the most delicious things Sora had ever tasted. Better than any boring Christmas pudding.

Wrinkling his nose at the stickiness of fruit juice drying on his hands, Sora noticed that he had beads of it clinging to his lower lip. Before he could wipe it clean though, Riku did it for him. Swooping down, the green-eyed boy had kissed his friend, lips warm and loving against his own. For some reason, Sora wasn't shocked. It just felt _right _to kiss Riku. So he melted into the kiss and the embrace, wrapping his arms around Riku's neck and pulling him impossibly close with an undying sense of urgency. The kiss grew in pace but it was still tender and sweet, paopu juice flavouring it. Purring at the back of his throat, Sora broke the kiss, after sweeping his tongue over Riku's lips to savour the taste.

Reluctantly, Riku pulled back, eyes shining brighter than any lights- not even _Christmas_ lights- ever could. Though his face was burning, Sora willed away the blush threatening to spread across his cheeks. Somehow, he succeeded, and for this, he was grateful! He didn't want to appear to be overindulging in the kiss.

"Love you, Sora." The older boy breathed, enveloping him in his arms once more.

"Love you too." Sora smiled into Riku's chest.

Overwhelmed by emotions, the brunet let his frantic mind run through the events of the past few years. Losing his best friend and Kairi, losing his home, his memories, and his life. So much fighting and darkness, betrayal and trickery. Feeling the presence of evil and then finally finding the light. Coming home.  
How… was he supposed to get over everything he'd been through? Sometimes, he still felt Roxas' pain, biting at his heart every now and then. Though his Nobody's presence was no longer there in his mind, the guilt did not help at all. In fact, Sora felt completely useless when he thought about it all- utterly helpless when considering the future. He hated this melancholy, it just wasn't him.

Before he realised it, tiny tears were leaving his eyes and resting on his cheeks like tiny snowflakes, glistening on his skin. Overcoming the slight numbness that had taken over his body, he moved a hand to brush them away but Riku got there first.

"Hey… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you like that so soon." Riku frowned, and Sora didn't have to look up to see the panic that was surely etched onto Riku's face.

"N-no, I'm fine." Sora insisted, swallowing the lump in his throat. "It's not you, I'm just thinking too hard."

"Yeah, it's tough to do something you're not used to doing." Riku smiled sympathetically and his voice was so soft and reassuring that it took a moment for the words to sink into Sora's confused brain. Laughing quietly, he playfully punched Riku's arm.

"Jerk." He scolded, settling back against Riku regardless. Sobering up, he remembered why those tears had come to his eyes in the first place. God, he was such a girl. "We've just been through so much, Riku…"

Tightening the hug, Riku placed a small kiss on Sora's cheek, lips capturing the drops of moisture that still lingered on his skin.

"It all made us stronger." He assured the younger boy, feeling his heart strain to reach out to Sora's as he spoke. "And we're closer now."

"And if anything else happens, we've shared the paopu, so we'll never be separated for long ever again." Sora spoke confidently, his smile lingering on his lips. Turning around in Riku's lap, he flashed him a brilliant grin, eyes becoming small arcs as he gently tapped his forehead against Riku's jaw.

"We're together, that's all that matters." Riku nodded, heart pounding happily at seeing Sora's happiness returning.

"You're right." Sora agreed. "Happy Christmas, Ri."

"You too, So."

And it was going to be just that- a happy one- because Sora no longer felt empty. Actually, he was overflowing with gratitude for all that he had in his life, including Riku. No matter what they'd been through and everything that may cross their paths in the future, they could take it. All three of them- Kairi included, were stronger now. Sora had developed his strength further still, by finding solace in Riku like he had- because no-one else made him feel this way, even if they managed to get close to Sora's heart, they couldn't compete with Riku.

And when he was in Riku's arms and he felt that sense of togetherness, it was then that he remembered what Christmas was truly about.  


* * *

**I'm sorry if it sucked, my mind was a bit jumbled while I wrote all this! Merry Christmas, RikuSora fans! (:**


End file.
